You Don't Remember Me?
by Mrs. Tickle Tehe
Summary: It's frustrating to love someone and remember having a relationship with them, and it only takes the other person nine months to completely forget that you ever existed. Thankfully, that's not the case. But it take a long time for everyone to realize that, and it's an emotional roller coaster along the way. Human form ChibiterasuXNanami Rated T for kissing.


Chibiterasu rolled his eyes and he growled as his body glowed and he transformed into his human form. "Aw great! Another dead end..." he complained balling his fists.

Oh, he was his mother's kid all right. Stubborn, lazy, easily distracted, cocky, and most of all, impatient. but then again, so was Kuni. They had been searching Agata forest for at least two hours, only to find dead ends. And to make matters worse, there's a giant catfish in the waters, and Kuni and Chibiterasu could be potential snacks if they weren't careful. Nightfall was near and they were much more venerable to be attacked by monsters then as well.

Kuni sighed frustrated as well. They walked down the seemingly never-ending hill, and managed to dodge two demon scrolls. When they reached the bottom Kuni heard a load roar.

"W-what was that?" Kuni stuttered. What if it was a demon, or worse? The giant catfish!

"Eh hehe... That was my stomach." said Chibi scratching the back of his head smiling sheepishly.

*Splash! Splash!* A noise that sounded much like someone making a canon ball in the water came from behind Chibi and Kuni. The two boys turned their heads to meet eyes with a beautiful girl about their age with long hair as blue as the sea on Rayoshima coast, and eyes like two polished sapphires. She had some sort've odd orange fins or hair accessories behind her ears, and blue-scaled handcuffs. She wore a turtle shell that covered her chest. Possibly her most attractive feature was the cute grin and dimples she had. With rosy cheeks, to top it all off.

"Hello, have either of you seen a cat fish by any ch-" she cut her sentence short and gazed at Chibiterasu. Her eyes grew wide and her expression was nothing more than flabbergasted, but then she grinned even wider. "It's you!" she gasped.

Kuni arched an eyebrow. "You know Mutt?" Chibi rolled his eyes at the nickname Kuni had given him.

The girl ignored Kuni's question and jumped out of the water, tackling Chibi to the ground into a strangling hug. When she jumped out of the water her legs were reviled... Well her tail.

"You're a mermaid? Cool I've never seen one before!" Kuni mused.

"Aw, I missed you so much Squiddy!" the girl squealed as her orange tail flipped in the air from Chibi/Squiddy's struggling. Before Chibi could scream and protest, the girl slightly loosened her grip on the squirming wolf boy and closed the space between their faces. Chibi's arms flailed in all directions as this random girl placed her lips on his.

Kuni shrieked in shock. Who was this girl! And why was she kissing Mutt? Does Mutt even know her? His thoughts ran in all directions.

Chibi pushed her away and she fell into the water. Chibi stood and regained his balance as he ringed his soaked shirt. His face was as red as his godly markings. And he stumbled over every word he tried to conjure up so in the end he just decided to hold his breath as he puffed out his cheeks.

The mermaid pouted. "What's wrong? Don't you remember me? It's me Nanami?" she said almost whimpering.

"N-no! I don't know you... You must b-be mistaking me for someone else." Chibiterasu was astonished by this girl's sudden presence and then she kisses him, it was to much to take in!

"I-I can't believe you don't remember me! And... Where's your other partner, the blond one?" she asked.

"W-what? I-I don't even know anyone who's blonde..." said Chibi rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

The girl called Nanami seemed to be choking back tears. "W-well whatever! I have important duties to attend to!" she yelled as she abruptly dove underwater and swiftly swam away.

Kuni's jaw was wide open. And his eyes were wide. "Who... who was that?" he shouted with complete confusion and frustration because of it in his tone.

Chibbiterasu shrugged. "I honestly have no idea!" he replied with utter astonishment in his words.

They stood there, both trying to recollect their senses. Then there was and awkward silence that was unbearable to endure, and Chibi knew what was going on.

"So... Was she a good kisser?" said Kuni with a sly smirk.

Chibbi rolled his eyes. He had expected Kuni to ask that sentence.

"You're face is going to get stuck like that some day." said Kuni replying to his constant rolling of the eyes.

"Shut up! And... Yes, very good..." he mumbled as he crossed his arms and starred at the ground with a flustered expression.

Kuni snickered and nudged him with his elbow.

"Stop it. That's really weird."


End file.
